Damn Regret
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: this is a sonfic based on a song called damn regret by the Red jumpsuit apparatus. its a total DL so read and review! plz no flames!


I do not own Zoey101 or the song Dam Regret by the red jumpsuit apparatus! this song is the best one that they have ever made!

Dana's p.o.v

The moon is shining bright  
The mood is feeling right  
I'll kiss you on your neck  
People will stare but we won't care

"Come on Dana you look beautiful, and plus your at a party with me!" Logan said as he took my hand and led me down into the crowd of his family and friends. I was in his world now, his world of upper class people. I was Logans date to his fathers movie premiere. I smiled at him and as we walked I looked at all the girls staring at me and wispering things about me like, 'She's nothing but lower class trash' and 'Logan should be here with me not her' and 'Logan could do so much better'. I smirked because I knew they were just jealous. Logan put his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek and smiled at the reactions of everyone around us. From the girls that wished that they were me and the guys that wished that they were Logan.

We're high above the ground  
We're nowhere to be found  
Empowered by adrenaline  
Feel I've been born again

We walked over to his parents and they greeted me like I was family. Logan's mom hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, Logan's dad hugged me and gave a thumbs up to Logan. I smiled at this and tried not to laugh, while Logan blushed and pushed his fathers hand down. I looked around at all the stars and people dancing. While he was talking to people, I slipped out of the party and onto the patio to look up at the stars.

Again, I am repeating myself  
And I know it is kind for you  
To sit and pretend

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms snake around my wasist and a chin on my shoulder.

"There beautiful arn't they?" The mistery man asked me.

"Yeah Logan, they are." I answred putting my hands on his that were around my waist. He turned me around to look at him. I stared into his brown eyes and got lost the second he turned me around. I felt his heart beat through his jacket and im pretty sure that he could feel mine too. I put my hands around his neck and smiled at him.

"But...there not as beautiful as you." Logan said smileing down on me. I blushed. Logan started to sway to the music that was herd from the party through the closed door. I danced with him, not like I had much of a choice because he still had his hands around my waist, not that I was going anywhere anyways.

Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined  
Cast my line to see what's behind  
Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?

We started to sway against each other because it was a slow song. I put my head on his neck which I have no clue what it means but my head fit perfectly into that space. I also noticed that our bodys fit together like a puzzle, that when we kiss our lips fit onto the others like they were ment to be there and the last thing that is weird is that our hands fit together too. Nicole says its because we were ment to be, at first I thought she was crazy, but now I think she was right (a/n: scary thought right!?!" :)

I'm wishing you were here  
My weakness is my fear  
Alone I am myself  
No reason left for me to care

When the music stopped I kissed his neck and he looked at me. I took his hand and led him over to a swinging chair and sat down. Logan sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"Thanks for coming babe." He said playing with my hair.

"Don't worry about it I had fun." I said looking up at the stars again. I just noticed that there was a full moon out tonight. I guess Logan caught me staring because he was laughing when I snapped out of my staring contest with the moon.

"What?" I asked pushing him slightly.

"Whats your obsession with the moon?" He asked looking at the moon and back to me.

"What you mean you dont remember?" I asked playfuly acting shocked.

"Remember what?" Logan looked paniced. I think he thought that it was a special ocassion or something like that.

"The first time we kissed there was a full moon out you idiot!" I said laughing.

"Oh yeah, but as I remember I caught you out on the beach around midnight and you were staring at the moon so hard you didnt even notice that I sat down next to you." Logan said laughing and smiling.

I blushed. "I dont know I just love the moon and the sky at night. It's so relaxing and calming." I said looking at Logan. He was pretending to be asleep and snoring. I laughed and got up and started to walk over to the garden.

Distracted by the sound  
I hear footsteps all around  
Empowered by adrenaline  
Feel I've been born again

I herd Logan coming up behind me. I tried not to let him see that I was taking the high heals off so I could run away from him. He was about 2 feet away when I took off running where to I had no clue! (hey that rhymed! im a poet and i didnt even know it! lol)

"What the hell Dana!"Logan yelled as he chased after me.(sry 4 the language :)

"Come on a little running never hurt anyone, wimp!" I yelled the lask word really loud. I knew he couldnt stand when people called him that. I herd his footsteps getting closer so I tried to pick up my pace but I was alredy at my top speed running in a dress!

Again, I am repeating myself  
And I know it is kind for you  
To sit and pretend

He got right behind me and tackled me to the ground. I started to laugh like crazy when he started to tickle me all over.

"Logan...stop...ple...please...stop...it...im war...ning..you!" I managed to get out in between laughs. He laughed but didnt stop. I turned over on my back because he tackled me so I landed on my stomach. When I turned over our eyes met and he stoped and pushed the hair out of my face. He smiled and I returned it.

Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined  
Cast my line to see what's behind  
Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?

There wasn't much light around but the moon supplied enough light for me to see his face and tell that he was panting and breathing heavly. I smiled because being the jock that I am I was hardly out of breath at all. Once again he pushed my hair out from my eyes. He leaned in and gentley pressed his lips against mine.

You're the only one I turn to  
When I feel like no one's there  
And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour  
You give me the power  
To sit and pretend

He bit my bottom lip asking for entrance and I didn't reply he pulled back so our lips were barley touching.

"Quit being so stubborn!" He said as he pressed his lips down again. I smiled into the kiss and gave him the access he wanted he smiled into the kiss also. I wraped my hands around his neck as he pushed up his upper body that was covering the top half of my body. He looked like he was doing a push up on top of me.

Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined  
Cast my line to see what's behind  
Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?

After a while of making-out he pulled away which made him recive a glare from me with a pout added on to make it work more.

"I love you, Dana." He said. He was still in the position from befor looking in to my eyes.

"I love you too, Logan." I smiled as he pulled me up with one hand and we walked back to the party hand in hand.

Did you think I'd forget?  
Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?  
Did you think I'd forget?  
Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?

What did u think plz review! i know it wasnt that great but i was listening to that song and i got inspired by it! yeah thats it

presley aka cracker


End file.
